Sunflower
by Rebeca18
Summary: Will lo ha descubierto por casualidad. Nadie más lo sabe. La flor favorita de Nico son los girasoles. SOLANGELO.


Will lo supo por casualidad, y está seguro de que nadie más lo sabe. No lo esperaba, sinceramente. Y sabe que Nico jamás se lo contaría a nadie. Por lo que ¿Debía decir algo? No es asunto suyo pero, ¿Podría opinar…? Quizás debería, no sé, decir algo como " _¡Hey, a mí también me gustan los girasoles! ¿Quieres salir conmigo?"_ demasiado directo quizá. Kayla le aconsejó ser más… ¿Cómo era? Ah, sí, reservado. Paciente. _Sutil_.

Pero Will no es así. Él es directo, impaciente y te suelta lo que piensa en tu cara. Por lo que muchas veces se contenía delante del hijo de Hades de decirle algo como " _que hermosa sonrisa, deberías sonreír más, o quizá no porque me enamoraría más de ti_ "; " _¡Ten más cuidado por favor, si algo te pasará no podría soportarlo!_ ", etc.

Un momento. Os preguntáis ¿Cómo es que Will sabe que a Nico le gustan los girasoles? Fácil. Le estaba espiando. No, otra palabra, eso suena muy de… _acosador_. Estaba supervisando que estuviera bien, sí, esto suena mejor. Entonces lo dejamos en eso.

Will supervisaba que Nico estuviera bien y que no hiciera locuras como viajar por las sombras, ya que apenas hacía unos días habían vencido a Gaia y él fue internado en la enfermería (tres días completos en los que el rubio se enamoró perdidamente de él, sí, tus sospechas son correctas) y Nico aún no estaba totalmente bien. Era peligroso que hiciera un viaje de sombras. Por lo que Will, como buen hijo de Apolo que es OBVIAMENTE, le siguió después de la cena cuando vio como él se alejaba sospechosamente hacia el bosque…

Vale, volvamos mejor a lo de acosador.

Will le siguió, y se adentraron en el bosque, donde Nico llego al otro extremo de este y ahí vio un… ¿Huerto? ¿Nico tenía un huerto? ¿Un huerto de girasoles? ¿Y los regaba cada anochecer? ¿Por qué tantas molestias?

Will observó a Nico regar los girasoles con los últimos rayos del sol, y luego se escabullo en silencio cuando vio que terminaba su labor.

A la noche siguiente Nico volvió a irse al final de la cena sin decirle nada a nadie, y volvió veinte minutos después a su cabaña.

La siguiente noche igual. Y la siguiente… y la siguiente… y la siguiente.

Por lo que Will no pudo más con su curiosidad.

-¿Te gustan los girasoles?

Nico le miro perplejo. Ese día había decidido ayudar un poco a Will en la enfermería (odiaba estar en deuda con alguien, y más con ese chico rubio tan molesto) ya que el médico, o futuro médico, le había ayudado a él y ese día tenía muchos pacientes… ¿Acaso el campamento entero había enfermado o colectivamente habían decidido quedar heridos? …en fin.

Pero ahora Will le preguntaba eso, ¿Cómo sabe…? No, ¿Acaso está bromeando? Es imposible.

-¿Te gustan los girasoles? –Repite Will, impaciente y curioso, Nico desvía la mirada nervioso y avergonzado. A Will se le hace adorable- Porque no entiendo las molestias de tener un huerto… -Nico le miró entre sorprendido y enfadado ¿Acaso le había seguido? (Si, Nico, si… Will es un acosador)-

-Acosador. –Dijo Nico seriamente, Will sonrió nervioso y se sonrojo un poco-

-Es que… es que vi cómo te ibas al bosque y… ¡No me cambies el tema! –Le señala acusadoramente con el dedo índice- ¡Sabía que eras un chico lindo y tierno, esto lo demuestra, te gustan las flores! –Ahora es turno de Nico de sonrojarse ¿Por qué ese chico dice tantas estupideces…?- ¡Incluso hiciste un huerto! Eso es… adorable.

-N-no… no es así. –Nico se cruzó de brazos molesto por dar esa imagen ante el hijo de Apolo. Es decir, él debe dar miedo ¿ok? Es Hijo de Hades y todo ese rollo…-

-¿Y porque te gustan? Aunque te entiendo, tienen un bonito color muy llamativo, es muy veraniego, alegra a cualquiera… Y es bueno tener hobbies así que no tengo nada en contra. –Parloteaba Will mientras Nico fruncía el ceño- Además, esas flores son… Bueno… muy de Apolo. Ya sabes, girasol. Dios del Sol. Así que a nosotros también nos gustan. –Y seguía parloteando. Nico no podía creer cuan hablador era ese chico-

-No me gustan. –Dijo de repente Nico- lo hago por un favor. –Y se fue de ahí, dejando aún más intrigado, y además confuso, a Will-

Los días siguientes Nico si quiera fue a la enfermería, e iba al comedor cuando sabía que Will no iría por tener turno en la enfermería. Y hacía lo mismo con las actividades del campamento, entrenaba cuando sabía que Will no podía ir o iba a actividades a las que el rubio jamás iría. Por lo que por dos semanas enteras no fue a tiro con arco, y tampoco se pasó por la enfermería. Will estaba completamente desolado por ello. Y echaba de menos al hijo de Hades.

Pero entonces un día, cuando fue por la mañana a su turno en la enfermería se sorprendió al ver como en cada mesita al lado de las camillas había jarrones con dos o tres girasoles. Los más pequeños del campamento lo disfrutaban y no se ponían nerviosos o asustados al estar ahí. Incluso los demás campistas estaban conformes con eso.

-Eh, buena idea, los girasoles alegran más este sitio. –Había dicho un campista-

-¡Que bonitos, dan ganas de sonreírles! –Comento una hija de Apolo que estaba de turno-

-¿Los has puesto tú, Will? –Preguntaban todos-

Pero Will sabía de dónde eran y quién los había puesto ahí. Salió corriendo de la enfermería sin decir nada y fue directamente a la cabaña 13, al no estar ahí Nico fue al siguiente lugar donde podría encontrarlo.

En el huerto estaba Nico cortando los demás girasoles, pero dejando sus raíces y parte de su tronco para que volvieran a florecer. Y las flores ya cortadas las dejaba en una cesta cuidadosamente para no estropearlas. Will fue hasta él y le sonrió ampliamente cuando Nico levantó la cabeza.

-Eres adorable. –Le dijo y disfruto de verlo sonrojado- por eso te quiero tanto.

Solamente tres segundos después de decirlo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Will se llevó una mano a la boca como si hubiera dicho una horrible palabrota. Nico le miraba asombrado, luego sonriente. Will sentía su cara ardiendo, y no por estar bajo el sol. Nico dejo las tijeras de podar a un lado y se puso de pie.

-¿Con que me quieres? –Repitió él, divertido- tiene gracia…

-¿Tiene gracia? –Pregunto Will, nervioso-

-Sí. La única razón por la que estoy haciendo… jardinería –Lo dijo como si fuera algo horrible, ¿Quizá hay un pequeño rencor hacia Deméter por parte de los hijos de Hades o algo así? Aunque pensándolo bien los hijos e hijas de Deméter y Nico jamás se han relacionado…- es por ti.

-¿Yo? –Will alzo una ceja-

-Cuando estaba en la enfermería atendiste a un niño pequeño, recién llegaba y tenía miedo. Y cuando por fin pudiste revisarlo y se lo llevaron comentaste en voz alta que sería bueno tener algo para alegrar ese lugar, como flores o algo así, por los niños… -Relataba Nico, Will hizo memoria y se acordó de ese día- …y entonces supe que te gustan los girasoles. Por lo que… bueno. –Nico señalo las flores y el huerto- Pregunte a Perséfone y…

-¿Incluso pediste consejo a una Diosa? –Exclamo sorprendido Will, interrumpiendo a Nico-

-Oh sí, y ella bromeo con convertirme en un girasol. –Dijo Nico, demasiado serio por lo que quizá no había sido solo una broma-

-¿Todas estas molestias… por mí? –Will estaba conmovido-

-No seas engreído, Solace. –Dijo enseguida Nico, cruzándose de brazos- Fue por los niños. Tómalo como un favor.

-¿Entonces a ti no te gustan? –Pregunto Will, Nico estuvo unos segundos callado y mirando las flores-

-No están mal… -Respondió al final, pero Will le insistía con la mirada- …son bastante bonitas… -Will seguía mirando, esperando- ¡Vale! Son bonitas, brillantes, alegres, y me gustan porque me recuerdan a ti. –Confesó al final, sonrojado-

Will sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir, demasiada emoción para él tan seguido, Nico Di Angelo acababa de… ¿De confesar su amor por él? Debía poner una cara muy tonta para que Nico se pusiera a reír. Espera ¿Qué? ¿Nico riendo?

-¡Quita esa cara Solace! Ni que hubiera dicho que te secuestraría y te llevaría al Inframundo.

-¿Es una broma o es una tradición familiar para demostrar vuestro amor? –Pregunto Will-

Nico negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco, luego se agacho y de la cesta cogió un girasol. Se lo extendió a Will.

-Gracias… -Will lo tomó, anonado, ¿Nico se confesaba, se reía y ahora le regalaba una flor? ¿Seguía vivo o estaba en los Elíseos y no se había dado cuenta?-

-Volvamos al campamento –Dijo Nico cogiendo la cesta-

-¡Espera! –Will le agarró del brazo y le hizo girarse, luego sin dejarle decir nada estampo sus labios en los de él. Le beso un poco nervioso, pero dulcemente y con calma, disfrutando de los labios suaves y finos del italiano. Cuando se separaron estaban los dos sonrojados- Ahora sí, volvamos. –Dijo Will-

De camino al campamento hablaron un poco de cosas triviales, rumores y chistes, y terminaron arrimándose más de la cuenta, para cuando llegaron a las cabañas iban cogidos de la mano dejando al campamento entero sorprendido. Y es que fue una verdadera sorpresa ver a Will y a Nico cogidos de las manos y llevando girasoles en sus manos libres.

Ese día Will supo que a Nico le gustaban los girasoles. Que le quería. Y que besaba muy bien.

 **Tachán! :D**

 **Les gustó? Quizás es un poco corto jejeje Plis, dejen un review y díganme su opinión ;)**

 **Pásense por mi perfil y lean mis otros fics de Percy Jackson**

 **Saludos, besos :D**

 **EXTRAAA (No pude evitarlo :3)**

De noche en la enfermería una hija de Apolo revisa los medicamentos y los informes de los enfermos de ese día. Entonces escucha un ruido extraño y se sobresalta, llenándose de valor se anima a ir hasta las camillas donde descubre una figura oscura entre ellas. La chica pega un grito y a la vez enciende las luces de la enfermería. La luz revela a un chico encapuchado con una cesta con girasoles. La hija de Apolo mira incrédula, y aún sobresaltada por el susto, a Nico Di Angelo.

-¿Nico…? –Susurra la chica, todo el mundo conoce al único integrante de la cabaña de Hades pero más aún los hijos de Apolo conocen al chico por el que su hermanito está colado- ¿Qué… girasoles… qué? –Mira al semidiós y luego las flores, de nuevo a Nico-

-Tu… no has visto nada… -Dice totalmente serio para luego desaparecer en un viaje de sombras, dejando ahí los girasoles (los cuales ya ha puesto en jarrones en cada mesita junto a cada camilla de ahí)-

La pobre y alterada semidiosa se dispone a volver a su labor intentando olvidar aquello, aunque sin poder evitarlo sonreír y pensar en lo adorable que se veía Nico Di Angelo sonrojado por haber sido descubierto haciendo una buena obra.

 **xD ahora si!**

 **Chaoo ;)**


End file.
